soundlees voice
by javany
Summary: la nieve cae en ese triste dia de invierno, "feliciano, por favor vuelve" RESUBIDO primer itacest. asco de sumary pero denle una oportunidad


**ciao**

 **¿como estan?**

 **aqui les traigo otro oneshort sad**

 **este es mi primer itacest (de hecho es mi primer incesto)**

 **pero espero que les guste.**

 **acepto criticas y tomates en la cara**

 **123 a leer**

* * *

Soundless voice

Corrí por la fría nieve dejando mis huellas en el piso, estas se borraban con los copos que caían en la tormenta. Sin querer deje la puerta de nuestra casa abierta al salir corriendo hacia ti.

Estaba cansado de tanto correr, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo hasta encontrarte. Miles de recuerdos vagan por mi cabeza, ojala lo hubiera previsto.

Sabía que esto iba a pasar pero no hice nada para cambiarlo, pues mis deseos nublaron mi vista, mis deseos de ser felices juntos.

Aunque hayamos nacido el mismo día, en la misma casa en la que vivimos ahora, aunque seamos gemelos eso no me impidió enamorarme de ti, Feliciano. Por favor perdóname, vuelve a casa.

Desde que somos pequeños éramos inseparables, hacíamos todo juntos. Aún recuerdo como llorabas por todo al ser pequeño pero aunque te llamaba idiota muchas veces, siempre te consolaba y te estrechaba en mis brazos cuando tenías miedo.

¿Qué paso ahora?

Seguí corriendo jadeante, la nieve caía sobre mis hombros y no sentía ni mis brazos ni mis piernas, ni siquiera mis dedos. Solamente veía blanco por la nevada que caía en nuestro hogar.

Ojala lo hubiera dicho antes, ojala hubiera dicho que te amo más que nada en este mundo. Yo, Lovino Vargas, enamorado de mi propio hermano. Es una locura, de hecho suena como una locura. Pero es así.

Antes yo no lo aceptaba y por eso me alejaba cada vez más de ti. Eso te dolía y lo sabía, solo que nunca fui capaz de hacer nada al respecto por el miedo a que me odies. El miedo a que ya no me des esa cálida sonrisa cada vez que llego del trabajo. El miedo a que ya no podamos preparar pasta juntos. Ese miedo, que ahora siento en mi corazón mientras te busco en la fría nieve.

"-Lovino-"

Escucho tu voz todavía dentro de mi cabeza, aun veo tus alegres ojos miel y tú cabello castaño rojizo. Aun recuerdo cuando tenías pesadilla y yo te calmaba, tú me pedias dormir contigo y yo siempre aceptaba al ver tus ojos asustados. No me gustaba verte así.

"-no llores Feliciano, estoy aquí-"

Veo una silueta en la nieve, parece estar corriendo al igual que yo. Yo la persigo jadeante y cansado, sin siquiera un abrigo que me proteja de la fría nieve.

Me resbalo en el hielo y la silueta desaparece, trato de respirar pero es difícil con el aire tan frio que perfora mis pulmones, si sigo así tendré hipotermia.

"-¡Lovino mira, esta nevando-"

"-lo se Feliciano-"

"- recuerdas cuando jugábamos de pequeños, ¡juguemos ahora!-"

"-no Feliciano, nos dará un resfriado-"

"oh… ¡entonces cocinemos pasta!-"

Siempre tan alegre, viendo todo desde el lado positivo, al ser pequeño yo te tenía celos porque siempre fuiste el favorito de mama y de papa. Pero eso ya es cosa del pasado, ahora yo te amo y no quiero que te vayas nunca, por favor no te alejes.

Sigo corriendo en línea recta mientras trato de encontrarte, miro a todos lados pero lo único que veo es blanco por la tormenta. Caigo a suelo rendido por el frio y el cansancio. Miles de memorias pasan por mi cabeza.

En el verano, tu sonrisa.

"-¡Lovino, ven, vamos a nadar a lago!-"

En el invierno, tu calidez.

"-¡Lovi, hice chocolate caliente para los dos!-"

En el otoño, tus ojos.

"me gusta ver como las hojas caen, ¿a ti no?-"

En la primavera, tu cariño.

"-mira Lovi, el huerto está creciendo-"

Si, extrañare esos momento, pero no puedo rendirme todavía. Tengo que encontrarlo, ¡tengo que encontrar a mi hermano!

Me levanto con dificultad y camino, ya no siento mis pies descalzos y parecen estar de un color azul o morado. Eso no me importa en lo más mínimo y solo sigo caminando con dificultad.

Soplo aire a mis manos para tratar de calentarlas pero cada vez más me cuesta mover los dedos. El aire se transforma en vaho, trato de frotarlas para calentarme pero no siento nada.

Observo para todos lados y veo una sombra a lo lejos, corro hacia ella creyendo que puede ser Feliciano. Pero al llegar veo que solo era el sauce que esta cerca de la casa.

Tristes recuerdos invaden mi mente otra vez.

"-¡apúrate Lovino!-"

"-¡ya voy!-"

"-listo, ya está el picnic-"

"-bien, dame una soda-"

"-me encanta hacer picnics contigo-"

Me refugio en el árbol mientras la nieve cae y ese recuerdo se va como los otros. Trato de abrigarme más en mi ropa, solo estoy usando una corta polera y un pantalón, ni siquiera estoy usando calcetines.

Entonces después del descanso sigo caminando. No me rendiré fácilmente, aunque tenga frio, este congelado y tenga miedo, mucho miedo por ti.

De repente veo una mancha obscura tirada en la nieve, trato de acercarme a ella pero me derribo.

No puedo rendirme todavía, así que sigo gateando hasta llegar cerca de un bulto escondido entre una fina capa blanca. Pero yo lo reconozco de inmediato.

-¡Feliciano!-

Me acerco rápidamente hacia el, su ropa esta mojada y su piel estaba de color blanco pálido. Lo trato de sacudir pero este no responde, lo llamo pero sigue sin responder.

Entonces el de repente abre los ojos.

-Lo…vi-

-¡no hables idiota!- le grito entre lágrimas. Me saco la polera y trato de abrigarlo pero sé que es inútil. El levanta los brazos y me aparta las lágrimas con sus dedos azules mientras sonríe.

-te amo…- me dice entes de cerrar los ojos y dejar caer sus brazos.

-¿Feli? ¡Feliciano!, ¡no, no me hagas esto! ¡Feli, solo abre los ojos! Solo ábrelos por favor… no me hagas esto…Feli-

Yo abrazo el cuerpo inerte de mi hermano, de mi amado hermano. No lo quiero soltar. No puedes morir, solo resiste Feliciano.

-yo… yo también te amo-

Sé que el ya no puede escucharme pero lo digo igual. Lo único que atino a hacer es llorar mientras lo abrazo. Lo único que quiero es que vuelva a abrir esos ojos miel y que me sonría como lo hacía antes, diciendo que todo fue una simple broma.

Pero eso no va a pasar.

Sabía que debía haber hecho algo, sabía que él estaba triste pero no sabía hasta qué punto. Sabía que no debí haberle gritado ese di de nieve por cualquier tontería.

-lo siento Feliciano… ¡lo siento mucho!- sigo llorando y mis gritos y lamentos solo los apaga el sonido del viento al correr.

Por favor nieve solo cae, cae hasta congelarme porque quiero estar con mi hermano. No puedo vivir si no está el, con su risa tonta, con sus brillantes ojos, con su alegría explosiva.

La nieve siguió cayendo esa noche mientras que yo me acostaba al lado de mi hermano mi piel ahora esta pálida, mis papados me pesan, ya no siento mi cuerpo.

Tomo la mano de mi hermano y me dejo llevar por la nieve que cae sobre mí. Aun escucho su risa, aun veo su alegre rostro, y esa es la ultima imagen que quiero ver antes de morir.

Feliciano no tengas miedo, estoy contigo ahora.

* * *

 **ROMANO: !¿AHORA NOS MATASTE A NOSOTROS PENDEJA DI MERDA?!  
**

 **ITALIA: ve... eres mala a veces**

 **TODOS: (mirada asesina)**

 **¿que? ¿tengo algo en el diente?**

 **TODOS: (super mirada asesina)**

 **ok... me estan asustando**

 **...**

 **saben que jeje... hare algo. en el proximo fic ustedes me matan a mi ¿vale?**

 **TODOS: (asienten con la cabeza)**

 **fiu...**

 **beno mejor bye**


End file.
